wolftoothdigimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gomamon (Omega Construct)
Gomamon Gomamon looks like a white furry seal-like creature with no nose and has long ears, purple markings, orange-red mane, long claws, and a long tail. The warm fur on his body allows him to live on very cold shores. Gomamon is reliable but he takes life a lot easier, and he tends to meddle in any affair he comes across. When he gets angry, his red hair raises and he attacks with his claws which can shatter thick ice with a single blow. He can speak to and command fishes. In Digimon Adventure: The Omega Construct RP, Gomamon is the loyal companion of Tamaki Ekaido . While Tamaki is a very rational and intelligent person, Gomamon likes to go with his guy and jump right in. A trait Tamaki begins to learn from him. Attacks *'Marching Fishes'[4]: He gathers a hoard of fish friends to attack the enemy or to just help him out. *'Sharp Edge' *'Surfer Dive' *'Bubble Barrier' Poyomon Poyomon is a Slime Digimon that looks like round blob of jelly. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Acid Bubbles): An attack that fires bubbles from the mouth. Tsunomon Tsunomon are round with a sharp metallic horn on their heads. They have orange fur and red eyes. Their name comes from the Japanese word "tsuno", meaning "horn" Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Awa, lit. "Bubbles"): Spits out tiny bubbles from mouth. Rexmon Rexmon, alternatively Lekismon, is a Beast Man Digimon with great jumping power and high speed. He is the Champion form of Lunamon. His name comes Rex, a breed of rabbit. Attacks *'Moon Night Bomb': Throws against the enemy with a water bubble created by his 'Moon Gloves'. It can cause the enemy to fall asleep. *'Tear Arrow': Shoots the enemy with a pretty ice arrow from the stickup on his back. *'Moon Night Kick': Jumps up high and comes down quickly to give a strong kick. Grademon Grademon is a Warrior Digimon, and is also known as the "Golden Meteor." Grademon wields the "Double Sword Gradalpha." It has sword skills of divine speed, and it has a mantle of royal blue as proof of its reputation of being through numerous battles. *'Attacks' **'Cross Blade': Slices the enemy with a high-speed attack using crossed swords. **'Grade Slash:' Charges sword with a golden energy that can slice through almost anything. **'Whirlwind Blade:' Spins around with increasing speed, using both blades to create a deadly vortex that pulls enemies in and slices them. Dynasmon Dynasmon, the "Passionate Warrior", is a Warrior Digimon whose Japanese name is derived from "Dynast". It is sometimes referred to as "Dunusmon" in American Bandai materials. One of the holy "Royal Knights", it possesses the powers of the wyvern. It is a unique being among the Royal Knights, in that it serves the lord who embodied its own sense of justice with deep, unquestioning loyalty. For example, for the sake of its own justice, it won't hate its lord even if they are called "Evil". For that reason, it has a strong spirit of Chivalry and Bushido, with a character that honors devotion, fidelity, and courtesy. With its tenacious, dragon-like power, and dragon armor made from high-purity Chrome Digizoid, it boasts unparalleled strength. Attacks *'DNA Disintegrator' (Dragon's Roar): Fires energy shots from the palms of its hands, with all the attributes of the Ancient Warriors. *'Breath of Wyvern/Dragon Breath:' Transforms its body's energy into an aura of a gigantic wyvern. *'Lunar Shocker': Draws in moonlight and blasts an electric bolt. The attack can be used during the day, but is much more powerful at night, under a full moon.